


Beautiful

by CureTwinkle



Category: precure, pretty cure
Genre: Other, Precure - Freeform, Pretty Cure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureTwinkle/pseuds/CureTwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shut can't get their mind off who they miss most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

It had been several years and Shut had grown used to living among humans. With some work, he ended up even as a teacher at the school that used to suffer most from dysdark's attacks. Most at the school realized that Shut wasn't human and often asked questions about places like the Hope Kingdom and the forest of despair.

Some memories were painful to recall but they did enjoy talking about who inspired him to change. It wasn't only Towa but...

Distance certainly made the heart fonder where Shut thought about the fellow teacher Miss Shamour. They had learned the same joy in shaping the future and dreams of students and it was difficult to not feel sad when they graduated. They could imagine she had moments like that as well.

Haruka had mentioned someday, the bridge between earth and the hope kingdom would reconnect. 

Shut grew more anxious for when that day was so they could confess their feelings for Miss Shamour and thank her again for starting change for them. They owed so much to her.

Someday. If Haruka and the others kept hope, they would too.


End file.
